Various operations involve vessels (e.g. rail cars, trucks, boats, barges, etc.) having material storage compartments. The contents of the material storage compartments sometimes produce gas or vapors that could have an undesirable odor or may be potentially harmful, hazardous or toxic, if released into the atmosphere. In some cases, regulations or specifications provides specific limitations upon the release of certain gases or vapors into the atmosphere.
At various times, such as during off-loading the vessel, the vapors present in material storage compartment(s), or produced by the contents thereof, must be released or vented. Currently known techniques for off-loading contents of vessel material storage compartments are believed to have one or more disadvantages. For example, some known techniques simply allow the vapors to escape into the atmosphere. In many instances, if regulations or specifications limiting the release of particular substances into the atmosphere at the delivery location cannot be met, off-loading may be prohibited. When that occurs, substantial time, effort and cost may be incurred, such as when the vessel must return to its point of origin without off-loading its contents.
It should be understood that the above-described features and examples are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the appended claims or those of any related patent application or patent. None of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude each or any of the cited examples, features and/or disadvantages, merely because of the mention thereof herein.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems, apparatus and methods useful to assist in capturing vapors from the material storage compartment(s) of a vessel having one or more of the attributes or capabilities described or shown in, or as may be apparent from, the other portions of this patent.